Coupled together after all these years
by zutara4kazu
Summary: Disclaimer: The image is from AvatarSpirit's website. This is for Korrasami 88 for being the first to review Behind the Legend. From Korra Alone to The Last Stand, Korra and Asami's relationship.


Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

The image is from AvatarSpirit's website.

* * *

AN: This is for Korrasami 88 for being the first to review Behind the Legend.

It's my first Korrasami, and how I thought it should've been in the show.

* * *

Korra returned to the Southern Water Tribe to recover from the latest attack. She had only planned on being home for a couple of weeks and then returning to Republic City, but after three weeks Senna convinced Korra to see Katara.

Korra went to Katara for her first healing session, and Katara explained how powerful fear can be and that it can be overcome by her thoughts and mind. Korra was able to move her big toe. After more sessions, Katara guided Korra to take her first step, unfortunately, Korra was unsuccessful.

Korra came back to her bedroom and read a letter she received from Asami.

Dear Korra,

I miss you. It's not the _same_ in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city's infrastructure, so I'll be keeping pretty busy for awhile.

Hope you are getting better,

Asami

Korra didn't feel like writing back. She was glad things were going well in Republic City, and now that she knew Asami was going to be busy, she didn't want to burden Asami with her problems. She wanted to write when she made more of an improvement.

As time passed, she received more letters from Asami, as well as, letters from Bolin and Mako. She felt more and more depressed as she heard how they were helping the world. Korra eventually became so frustrated she lashed out at Katara. Korra apologized and Katara reminded Korra of how Aang was the last airbender. Korra became more determined and was able to take her first steps.

Korra continued to get better and finally traveled to the Air Temple Island to visit Tenzin. After her visit with Tenzin, she decided to write Asami.

Dear Asami,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never knew what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. _Please_ don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand.

Korra

Asami was surprised when she got the letter. She waited until she got home so she could read the letter. After she read the letter, she wrote back.

Dear Korra,

I'm glad you wrote. I've often wondered how you've been doing and even thought of coming to visit you, but I knew you needed your space and time to yourself. I hoped you would get better. Fear is powerful emotion, and what happened with Zaheer must have been terrifying. I believe you will recover and be better than ever. I want you to know you are not alone. I won't tell Mako and Bolin that you wrote me.

Asami

Korra returned to Republic City, after she cut her hair and pretended to be someone else. Korra continued fighting her inner battle. She wrote Asami a letter.

Dear Asami,

I wrote my parents that I am back in Republic City. I'm trying to face my fears before I can be the Avatar again. I know I'm not alone, but I want to be whole again before we meet.

Korra

Korra chased a spirit that lead her to the Swamp and to Toph. She began training with Toph. During this time she wrote Asami a letter.

Dear Asami,

I met Toph. She's a lot like Beifong that must be where Beifong gets it from. She's not a very good storyteller. She told me that everything I've done is pointless and the world doesn't need me. I wonder if that's true; I mean Kuvira is helping rebuild the Earth Kingdom. I hope Toph can teach me what I need to get past those visions I've been seeing. I hope everything is going well with you. Maybe we'll get to see each other soon.

Korra

The reunion was not the one either of them had planned, but they were both glad to see each other. Unfortunately the reunion was cut short when Korra had to fight Kuvira. After Korra returned, Asami hugged her.

A few days later the invitations went out for Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding.

"Hey, Asami, will you go with me to the wedding?" Korra asked.

"Sure," said Asami.

They went to the wedding together. After the wedding, they spent some time alone together before they went to the reception.

"Thank you for coming with me," said Korra. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Asami asked curiously.

"For being gone all that time and not coming back sooner," said Korra.

"You don't need to apologize, you did what you had to. I'm just glad you're back. I don't think I could have handled loosing you and my dad on the same day," Asami said. She teared up.

Korra wasn't sure what to do, but she decided to wipe Asami's tears away. "I'm sorry about what happened." Korra hugged her.

"Thank you," said Asami as she hugged Korra back. "I'm glad I was able to forgive him."

After a few moments, they broke apart.

"I love you," said Asami.

Korra smiled and replied, "And I love you."

They went to the reception and mingled with other people. Korra was talking to Tenzin when Asami joined them and told Tenzin that Varrick was going to borrow a glider. Tenzin left alarmed.

"Enjoying the party? Ready to head back?" Korra asked.

"Honestly, after everything that's happened the past few months, I could use a vacation," said Asami.

"Let's do it. Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us, anywhere you want," said Korra.

Asami was surprised, "Really? I thought you'd want to get back to being the Avatar."

"Now that Kuvira has been confined, I think it will be a while before other things come up. Prince Wu is abdicating and recommended the Earth Kingdom become a republic with elected leaders. Toph taught me how to connect with the world, so I should be able to sense if it's in danger. The airbenders have proven themselves as ambassadors of peace," Korra said. "I want to spend time with you and make up for time we lost. I really missed you."

"Okay. I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World is like," Asami replied.

"Sounds great," said Korra. She leaned in and kissed Asami. Asami kissed her back. The kiss was different than the ones they had with Mako, they felt complete.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
